


Wonders

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is kinda drunk and try to think and feel things through during an evening of celebration at Tony and Pepper's place. Friendship, Love and Happiness are within reach!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by these prompts:  
> A party I wish to remember * Classic Tales to re-tell * Debauchery is in the eye of the beholder  
> Created for the Spanking_World LJ Valentine [Challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/tag/%2Avalentine%27s%20week)

Pepper pearly laugh reached Bruce. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open _Gosh, could Tony hold his liqueur!_ and yawned still sloshing the last of his drink in the tall glass in his hand. He was indignantly sprawled over their sofa, hearing the brouhaha and had a fleeting thought about his non existing plans for sleeping arrangement and then closed his eyes; Again.

 

He didn’t feel the sofa almost collapsing under the combined weight of Thor and his darling Jane settling by his side. He was one of the lucky ones, their sweet love was sickening to process: there were the longing glazes, the long kisses, the roaming hands lifting clothes that ought to stay put… Everything that reminds the rest of them that they certainly don’t get enough action!

 

The point was, you couldn’t really hate them for it, they’ve all suffered enough to understand that their existences and friendships are freak accidents of nature and opportunities to find happiness were far and in between. Plus, they happen to make a great couple; Thor with his old world vibe, all attentive and chivalrous, and Jane, the perfect product of the age, on the edge and not exactly sure on how and when to commit to the big lug.

 

Given the opportunity any and all of them would have given each of them a second once-over and considered the good time in their reach... This business of saving the world has to slow down a bit; somehow it was really sharply reducing their chances of getting laid!

 

And then, there was the other mighty couple of the group, Pepper 2.0 and Tony, snappier and snarkier than ever. He was a great host, entertaining and therefore dangerous. He had a knack to dare you to do the stupidest things, to throw caution to the wind, to push every single button one have. And Stark gets his ass kicked too… Well, only when Pepper is not around though, she is such a sweetheart, she doesn’t need to witness the rough-housing they stupidly think she is not aware of.

 

#####

 

Yes, the Avengers are sweet like that. So, anyway… Bruce is hammered, that is the only reason why he awakes with a headache, buried under limbs he cannot assign to bodies. He sobers up relatively quickly when he realizes he is naked, completely, and he is not even the only one!

 

His hand is holding a lovely breast, pinching a nipple without even meaning to, at least he thinks so. He tries to remove his naughty fingers but get horrified by the limited amount of movement his body is afforded as someone bulky is pinning him from behind. He wants to think; after all he is a scientist, he just has to analyze. That could have worked if he wasn’t plastered; he opens a tired eye to notice the auburn hair on the head resting on his stomach, and let a sigh go. _What the fuck, did he do last night?_

 

He dropped his head back and expects to figure things out… High hopes obviously… He was snoring within a moment.

 

#####

 

The next time Bruce slowly peels his eyes open, it’s because someone is sucking him. He peers down and it’s blond hair that bobs over his cock. Somewhere in the fog of his mind he things he hears Tony egging the man hard at work on his shaft to see if he could wake up the beast. Tony, really needs his ass kicked, but by now Bruce is good, way too good, and let’s go. His seed bursting out of his heavy balls, groans muffled in the background, and he lets his head fall back, satiated and falling asleep again. 

 

#####

 

It’s classical music that slowly permeates his awareness, Bruce could swear it’s Tchaikovsky playing, so he is fairly certain he can't possibly be at Stark’s anymore. The point was, he couldn’t really remember where he is either. He listens to the light movements of the music, happy for the soothing harmonious sound and scrunches his face afraid of the migraine that could tell him about the still too large amount of alcohol in his system but nothing happens.

 

He appears well rested. His mouth is slightly parched so he runs his tongue on his lips and is surprised to find his bottom lip bitten and swollen. He throws an arm up, slow fingers following the plump form and assess that he also seems to be alone in a large bed. _Could he be in Vegas?_ He turns on his back, doing his best impersonation of an Angel moving his arms and legs up and down and the only thing he can deduct is that the sheets are still warm and there are still small indentations on both sides of him, indicating others where by him not that long ago. He shoved the sheet down to rise and looked down at his naked body, slightly surprised but now remembering bits and pieces of his dream or was it reality?

 

His clothes are on a lounger farther in the room, he dresses quickly and tries to find the nearest bathroom, he is in luck, it’s the first door on his right. He feels debauched but also so extremely at peace; inside and out. He pushes it a bit and decides to take a shower and face the morning as human as he could be, and fully cherish the stolen moment.

 

#####

 

And guess what greets him just past the corridor? The heavenly smell of a full blown breakfast, and the radiant smile of Pepper seating on her man’s lap; Seeing her that happy, made Bruce happy and it’s without a concern that he returned the silent greeting with a bright one of his own.

 

He sat at the table just to find himself looking at a full blown smirk from Tony, who patted him on his knee before adding “way to go trooper!” sending chills down Bruce spine. _What the fuck did he do last night?_

 

“My man!” that was the booming voice of Thor preceeding the ruffle of his hair by the giant paws that he managed stealthily before seating at his other side.

 

“Tony! I can’t remember a thing from the party! What happened?” Bruce really wondered how worried he should be. And that was just before he was engulfed in the arms of steel of dear Steve that appeared right behind him. So, Bruce looked around at the team of friends and obviously lovers that he just inherited and he decided that there was a time and place to worry, this morning just wasn’t it!

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This is just a story… Don’t take advantage of a sleeping partner if you didn’t get a consent first :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Hope you had fun reading this :D and that you would consider commenting ♥_


End file.
